A promessa, o castelo e as fugas
by Jessica Trakinas
Summary: Ela fez uma promessa e agora tinha que cumpril-a.Mas o que ela não sabia era que essa promessa traria grandes surpresas. NejiXTenten Cap. 2 ON.
1. Capítulo 1 As fugas de Tenten

**N/A: **Naruto não me pertence. Pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**A promessa, o castelo e o amigo de fugas.**

**Capítulo 1-As fugas de Tenten.**

**PS:Para quem já leu esse capítulo, olhe no final da pagina.  
**

Ela finalmente havia chegado. Estava na frente do portão da cidade de Konoha. Finalmente iria cumprir sua promessa.

Seu nome é Mitsashi Tenten. 16 anos. Seu cabelo era castanho e preso em dois coques laterais, e seus olhos também eram castanhos, como o chocolate. Vestia uma blusa branca de mangas compridas e com pequenos detalhes de vermelho na boca da manga e na gola da blusa. Sua calça era do tipo pescador e, como os detalhes de sua blusa, era da cor vermelha.

Sua mãe era uma lendária guerreira de Konoha.

Um dia, sua mãe foi chamada para uma missão onde teria que combater um monstro que ameaçava a cidade, e acabou morrendo na batalha para conseguir derrotá-lo.

Então Tenten fez a promessa de que seria uma lendária guerreira igual a sua mãe.

-Finalmente cumprirei minha promessa, mãe.- disse Tenten tirando uma foto de sua mãe do bolso de sua calça.

Entrou na cidade, que como todos diziam, era muito grande. O que chamava mais a atenção era o grande castelo de Konoha. E era para lá que teria que ir, pois os guerreiros que desejam servir Konoha precisam fazer uma prova antes, onde terão que lutar contra outro participante da prova.

- "Espero que meu oponente não seja tão forte".- pensou Tenten.

Foi andando até o castelo, onde, na entrada, havia dois guardas.

-Bom dia senhores! Eu vim para fazer a prova.-disse Tenten com um grande sorriso.

-Hum...Mas eu não me lembro de ver a senhorita vir aqui para se inscrever para a prova...-disse o guarda da esquerda.

-É verdade. Eu também não me lembro.-adicionou o da direita.

- "E-eu tinha que me inscrever?" -pensou ela um pouco chocada com o que os guardas haviam acabado de falar.

Tenten saiu de seus pensamentos quando percebeu que havia um menino muito estranho do seu lado: tinha olhos grandes, sombracelhas extremamente grossas, usava o cabelo do estilo "tigela" e sua roupa era toda verde. Parecia ter mais ou menos a mesma idade dela.

-Senhores guardas! Eu vou fazer a prova!-disse o menino com um sorriso ofuscante.

-Ah! Eu lembro de você! Você veio se inscrever ontem!-disse o guarda da direita apontando para o menino.

- "... Até esse garoto estranho veio se inscrever... E eu não..." -pensava Tenten desanimada.

-Hai! Então eu posso entrar?

-Desculpe, mais parece que você foi substituído por outra pessoa.-falou o guarda da esquerda fechando a passagem com o seu machado.

-Por quem?

-por Hyuuga Neji. Ele faz parte de uma família nobre daqui de Konoha e sempre morou neste castelo.-falou o outro guarda também colocando deu machado no caminho.

- "Esse nome, Hyuuga Neji, era o nome do meu 'amigo de fugas'... Fugas... Ah! Já sei o que fazer!" - pensou Tenten já mudando sua expressão.

-Olha, eu vou distrair os guardas, então quando eles bem longe você entra no castelo, OK?-disse Tenten sussurrando para o garoto ao seu lado.

O garoto parecia não entender nada mais acenou com a cabeça.

-Ah!Olha lá! Um bicho de sete cabeças vai atacar a cidade!-disse a Mitsashi apontando para o portão da cidade.

-Onde?-Falaram os dois guardas juntos.

Mais quando se deram conta de que era uma brincadeira da garota de coques, perceberam que ela não estava mais lá, mais sim dentro do castelo.

-Volte aqui!!-Disse os dois guardas já correndo atrás dela

Para Tenten, os guardas correndo atrás dela traziam boas lembranças.

_**Flashback**_

_Uma garotinha de mais ou menos sete anos corria pelo castelo sendo perseguida por guardas._

_-Tenten!Volte aqui! –gritava o guarda desesperado._

_-Ninguém mandou você acreditar no que eu falei!-falava a garotinha correndo._

_-Sua mãe mandou você ficar sentada naquele banco!_

_-Mais ela não disse nada sobre eu não poder andar pelo castelo!-desviando de tudo e todos que estavam no caminho, enquanto os guardas esbarravam em tudo._

_De repente apareceram dois guardas um pouco à frente de Tenten. E como já havia dois guardas a perseguindo, a sua única opção era entrar no corredor ao seu lado._

_Logo quando ela entrou no corredor, foi puxada por uma mão de dentro da biblioteca._

_-Mais quem foi q...Neji-kun!!-disse Tenten abraçando seu amigo._

_Neji era um menino de que Tenten gostava muito. Tinha um cabelo longo e escuro preso em um rabo de cavalo que só prendia o final dos mesmos. Seus olhos eram brancos com um leve tom de pérola._

_-Shhhiuuu!!Você quer que eles te peguem?-falou Neji se afastando de Tenten.._

_-Não..._

_-Então fique quieta._

_Sempre que Tenten ia ao castelo, acabava fugindo dos guardas por alguma rasão, e Neji a acabava ajudando a escapar dos guardas. Depois os dois acabavam brincando e se divertindo com a companhia um do outro._

_-Tenten!-Disse um guarda abrindo a porta.-Tenten, você está ai?_

_Silencio..._

_-hum...Eu tinha certeza de ter visto ela entrar aqui...-falou o guarda fechando a porta._

_-ufa...Ainda bem que ele não viu a gente.-disse a mitsashi aliviada._

_-É...Ainda bem..._

_**Fim do flashback.**_

- "E esses guardas ainda acreditam nas minhas mentiras... Mais eu queria encontrar o Neji mais uma vez...".

Enquanto estava correndo, Tenten olhou para traz e viu que o garoto de cabelo tigela estava parado com cara de bobo.

- "Meus Deus! Como é lerdo!".-Pensou ela com um pouco de desanimo.

Para que o menino entendesse, ela fez um sinal com a mão para que ele fosse logo. E depois de ficar um bom tempo acenando para o sombracelhudo, ele finalmente entendeu e saiu correndo.

Um de seus problemas havia acabado. Agora era só fugir de vez dos guardas.

- "Mais eu realmente queria ver o Neji novamente".

Tenten continuava correndo, mais foi surpreendida por dois guardas na sua frente. E como em sua memória, foi forçada a seguir pelo corredor ao seu lado. Mal entrou no corredor e foi puxada pela mão para dentro de uma sala.

-Quem foi que me p...N-N-Neji!!!

-Tenten!!!

_To be continued..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi pessoal!!!

Espero que gostem dessa fic.

E para as pessoas que estão esperando a continuação de "Meu anjo da guarda", não se preocupem, logo, logo eu posto.

E, é lógico, quero reviews.

Com carinho e muito doce de leite.

¨Jéssica Trakinas¨

Me desculpem, vocês devem ter ficado frustados pensando que era o segundo capítulo. Bom pessoal, eu só vou avisar que vai demorar um pouquinho para o segundo capítulo sair porque o meu computador havia "pifado". ele ligava, mas quando aparecia a tela do windows carregando, ele reiniciava sosinho. então eu e minha irmã tivemos que reinstalar o windows. Resumindo, eu perdi TUDO que estava gravado, inclusive a metade do capítulo dois. o meu computador ainda não tem word, mesmo porque ele foi arrumado segunda, mas não se preocupem, porque eu estou escrevendo a continuação no papel. Então, um dia desses vocês vão ver o capítulo 2 peranbulando por ai.

-Jéssica Trakinas-


	2. Capítulo 2 Plesa em nome da lei!

A promessa, o castelo e as fugas

**A promessa, o castelo e as fugas.**

**Capítulo 2. -_Plesa _em nome da lei! **

Normalmente, quando reencontramos uma pessoa que há muito tempo não vemos, nós a cumprimentamos, e depois, começamos a falar um pouco sobre a nossa vida. Normalmente os reencontros são assim.

Mas o reencontro de Neji e Tenten não foi assim. Foi totalmente diferente. Eles simplesmente ficaram estáticos. Não se cumprimentaram. Muito menos se falaram. Ficaram somente fitando um ao outro, como dois bobos.

Tenten estava realmente surpresa. Agora pouco estava pensando em Neji e de repente _POP!_ Vê-se em uma biblioteca com o mesmo, e o pior era que não conseguia pronunciar nem uma única palavra. Nem ao menos um "a" saia de sua boca. Havia tanta coisa que queria falar, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

Se Tenten havia ficado surpresa, Neji havia quase tido um ataque. Seu coração estava quase em sua boca. Encontrar Tenten do mesmo jeito que a conheceu foi demais para seu coração. E esse reencontro mostrava que _aquela mulher _tinha razão.

Os dois foram despertos pelo barulho da abrindo. Na verdade rangendo. As dobradiças estavam muito enferrujadas e faziam uns barulhos horríveis, semelhantes ao de uma pessoa arranhando uma lousa escolar. Os dois tamparam os ouvidos, na tentativa de não ouvir aquele barulho deveras irritante.

Quando finalmente aquele ruído se findou é que conseguiram tirar a mão de seus ouvidos e ver quem havia entrado na sala e, acreditem, eles não gostaram nem um pouco de quem encontraram.

-Aha! Finalmente peguei você, Mitsashi!-Falou o homem que havia acabado de entrar extremamente irritado. Ele estava com uma roupa que os guardas geralmente usavam. Tinha um símbolo verde e redondo no seu braço esquerdo, o que, provavelmente, mostrava que ele era um capitão-E ainda está atacando o Sr. Hyuuga! Você vai pagar por isso! Soldado! Pegue a Mitsashi!-Ordenou ao outro guarda que havia acabado de entrar.

-Sim Senhor Capitão!-Disse o outro homem, que também estava com uma roupa de guarda, batendo patente para logo em seguida puxar Tenten pelos braços.

-Hei! Me larga, seu...Idiota!

-Olha que isso é desacato á autoridade e você pode ser presa. Quer dizer, você pode aumentar a sua pena, pois você já está presa.-Falou o guarda que segurava Tenten.

-Ahn?

-Você está_ plesa_ em nome da lei, Mitsashi!

-O-o quê? Eu estou presa? Por que? Só porque eu fiz vocês correrem um pouco?

-Não foi só por isso Mitsashi. _Agola_ a pouco, quando_ entlamos_ nesta biblioteca, você estava atacando o Sr. Hyuuga, e isso, minha _cala_, é um _clime_ muito _glave_!-Disse o capitão, que parecia ter algum problema de fala, pois trocava o _r_ pelo _l_.

-Mas eu não estava atacando ele!-Disse Tenten, tentando se soltar do guarda que a segurava.

-Ah não? Então o que você estava fazendo?-Disse o capitão.

-Eu...Eu...

-Ela estava me ajudando a levantar. Eu havia tropeçado em um livro.-Neji, que até agora estava calado, resolveu se pronunciar na conversa.

-É isso mesmo.-Falou Tenten, com uma expressão de concordância.

-Se o Senhor diz é _polque_ deve ser _veldade_.-Falou o capitão com a mão no queixo e uma expressão pensativa.-Mitsashi, você não será _incliminada_ por isso.

-Ah! Que bom!

-Mas não vá pensando que está _libelada_! Ainda tem a sua pequena fuga, se _lembla_? _Telá _que ficar 24 _holas_ na sela.

-Mas...

-Nada de mas, Mitsashi -Falou o capitão, fazendo um sinal para que o soldado saísse da sala junto com a garota.- Nos dê licença Sr. Hyuuga.-e saiu da sala junto com o soldado Tenten, que esperneava e murmurava coisas como "Me solte!" E "Vocês não podem me prender por isso!".

-Neji.-Essa foi a ultima palavra que o Hyuuga pode ouvir antes da porta ranger ao ser fechada.

Levantou-se. Tinha uma tarefa a fazer. Saiu da biblioteca e viu os dois guardas desaparecerem com Tenten em uma das curvas do corredor em que se encontrava. Foi pelo lado oposto. Precisava falar com uma pessoa, ou melhor, precisava falar com o _rei._

_Enquanto isso..._

Escutava-se um barulho altíssimo que parecia vir da prisão do castelo. Parecia ser uma discussão. Dava-se para ouvir uma garota exclamando várias frases, uma cela sendo trancada e muitas, mas muitas palavras com _l._

-_Plonto!_ Finalmente conseguimos _tlancar _ela nesta cela!

-Me tira daqui, seu analfabeto!-falou Tenten, que tentava inutilmente abrir a cela.

-Eu não sou analfabeto! Eu só tenho um _ploblema_ na fala.-falou o capitão, com um certo desapontamento na voz.

Enquanto o capitão se lamentava por ter a língua presa, Tenten aproveitou para observar melhor o local aonde se encontrava. A cela era um pouco antiga e tinha muitas teias de aranha, que denunciava que fazia muito tempo que nenhuma pessoa era presa. Olhou para as outras celas. Haviam somente dois presos além dela. Um estava com uma expressão de poucos amigos e o outro era a cara daqueles vilões de novela.

Seria difícil fugir dali, pois com tantas poucas pessoas para vigiar, os guardas iriam ficar com atenção toda voltada para ela, mas não era impossível, pois já estava armando um plano.

_Continua..._

--

Palmas para a Jéssica, que finalmente postou o segundo capítulo!

Desculpe pessoal, eu demorei muito, mas finalmente saiu.

Espero que vocês gostem.

E não se esqueçam das reviews.

+Jéssica Trakinas-


End file.
